Mere Qakin Ban Gaye
by ayanavadg
Summary: This story for you, my friend rapulzel313. Itnis again my favourite couple AbhiVI. Plz friend R& R


Hello guys, this story only for my ff friend rapunzel313. Today her birthday.

Here we go;

Mera Qakin Ban Gaye

At City Hospital

A man standing near the operation room with tesion face. Some people also standing there with tension face. Two people sitting in a bench. Some time later opraetion complete & doctor come out from the opration therater.

Cid officer Purvi now in oparetion therature because on a crime spot a criminal fair a bullet aim at Abhijeet, but Purvi save him & bullet hit her near heart.

Acp- Doctor Purvi kaisi hai?

Doctor- dekhiye miss Purvi ki halat bohot nazuk kuch nehi bol sakte,24 hours ke baad hum kuch bol sakte hai.

\- vaise doctor tension koi baat to nehi hai na?

Doctor- wo darasal do ghante baad mera dost dr. Ritesh aa raha hai delhi se. uske aane ke baad hum kuch test karege to tabi kuch bol sakte hai.

Hear this Abhijeet feel very bad.

Daya(with console)- Boss don't worry. Hum kuch thik ho jagega.

Abhijeet just nod his head.

Acp- Sachin tum log bureau chale jao. Aur Saluke tu chal mera sath. Daya, Abhijee tum log bhi….

Abhijeet(quickly)- no sir, hum yaha pei rahenge.

Acp just looking Abhijeet's eyes & said- thik hai jaisa tum smajho.

Afterthat, Acp & Saluke go to hq quarter & only duo left in hospital.

Abhijeet sitting in a bench beside Daya & thought about that day when Purvi propose him.

 **Flashback** :

Abhijeet busy to arrange some case file . Purvi come close to him & said(with nervous tone)- Abhijeet sir, wo… kya aap aaj mere sath kahi chalege?

Abhijeet(with smile)- sure. Bas do minute. Per chalge kaha?

Purvi(happy)- wo to secret hai.

After some time Purvi start her car & some times later her car has been stop near a lonely area.

Abhijeet come out from the car & said- are vah! Kitna khubsurat si jaga hai.

Purvi(with happy)- you know sir… jab mein bohot khushi ya bohot duk mein raheti hu to yaha aa jati hu.

Abhijeet(smile)- to aaj kaisi ho tum?

Purvi(with shy)- aaj thora nervous hu.

Abhijet(surprise)- Kyu?

Purvi(down herhead)- sir main aapse kuch kehena chahati hu,per smaj mein nehi aa raha kaise bolu?

Abhijeet(wth confuse)- kaisa kon sa baat hain?

Purvi(confidently)- sir main aaj….aapko…bol deti hu.. I love you… I love you Abhijeet. Sir mein aapse bohot pyaar karti hu. Sir main sirf aapse baat karne ke liye,sirf aapko dekne ke liye,maine cid join kiya tha. Really sir I love you. Main aapke bina nehi rehe sakti.

 **Flashback End:**

Suddenly Abhijeet hear a lound sound. Daya- kya hua boss, tum thik to ho na?

Abhijeet- ha…wo…main thik hu…. Vajhe docter ne kya bola?

Daya(console)- Boss, delhi se dr. aa chuke he,to wo log kuch test kar hare hai. Don't worry boss, Purvi thik ho jagegi.

Abhijeet- I hope so.

At 10 p.m.

A nurse come near Duo's. Looking her Abhijeet ask her- Nurse, Purvi kaisi hai?

Nurse- aap dono mein se Mr. Abhijeet kon hai?

Abhijeet- Main hu Abhijeet.

Nurse- So, Plz come with me,patient aapse milna chahati he.

Daya- ha boss tum jaldi jao.

Abhijeeet & nurse enter Purvi's room. Entering Purvi's room Abhijeeet look her with teary eyes. She sleep peacefully on her bed. Slowly she open her eyes & feel happy to see Abhijeet,who standing in front of her.

Purvi(happy)- sir,mujhe pata tha aap jarur aayege.

Abhijeet(teary voice)- kaisi ho tum Purvi? Kuch nehi hoga tumhe.

Purvi(smile)- sir, ab kuch nehi ho sakta. Mujhe jana parega sir. Aap humesha khush rehena.

Abhijeet(with teary voice)- aisa baat mat bolo Purvi. Kuch nehi hoga tumhe & this time he could not stop his tears & burst out.

Purvi(teary voice)- sir plz mat rooyie mat. Aapko duki hone ki jarurat nehi hai.

Abhijeet(angry tone)- kyu nehi hu main duki? Tum kehena kya chahati ho?

Purvi- main yei bol…

Abhijeet(quickly with angry)- just shut up. Ek baat bhi mat bolo tum. Tum mera life ka ek ahem hissa ho. Smaji tum?

Purvi(shock)- ahem hissa?

Abhijeet(angry tone)- ha. Ahem hissa. Daya ke baat tum hi mera zindegi mein sabse important ho.

Purvi(angry)- esa ho hi nehi sakta. Main apka zindegi ka ahem hissa ho hi nehi sakti. Aur…..but she don't complete her word because Abhijeet block her lips & they share their first kiss.

After 5 minute;

Abhijeet(teary tone)- Purvi….. us din tumne mujhe tumhari dil ki baat boli thi aur aaj main tumhe mera din ka baat kahunga. I love you Purvi…. I love you…. Main tumhari bina jee nahi sakta. Plz…. Purvi mujhe chor ke mat jao….plz.

After complete Abhijeet word all cid member come to Purvi's cabin & start clapping. Abhijeet just shock & Purvi's face turning red.

Daya(happy)- to boss akhir tumne Purvi ko apna dil ki baat bol hi diya. Very good.

(naughty smile)- congrats Purvi, tumhari plan successful raha.

Tasha(smile)- Bilkul. Purvi ab to tu khush hain na?

Purvi just smile, but Abhijeet ask Tasha(with shock)- plan? Matlab ye sab….. & he look Purvi with sweet anger. Seeing this Purvi down her head with shy.

Frediex(happy)- vajhe Abhi Sir, Purvi ko idea Daya sir ne hi diya tha us time jab aap aur vivek cantin me the.

Abhijeet shock & Daya ran away to save himself. Seeing this Abhijeet also start chese him. All officers start laughing.

After 2 hours later-

Abhijeet sitting on sofa in front of Purvi's bed & looking very angry. Seeing this Purvi try to talk with him.

Purvi(with smile)- Abhijeet sir…. Kya hua… aap aise kyu baithe he?

Abhijeet don't give her answer.

So, Purvi again (with smile)- you know sir aaj na meri swapna puri ho gayi….

But this time too Abhijeet don't answer her.

Purvi(teary voice)- Kya hua sir…. Aap mujhe baat kyu nehi kar rahe?

This time Abhijeet look her very angrily & said- kyu baat karu main tumse? Mujhe bilkul passand nehi jis ladki se main pyaar karta hu wo mujhe sir bole.

Purvi(smile)- to kya bolu sirrrrr?

Abhijeet- mera itna aacha naam he us nam se bulao na.

Purvi(smile)- ok sirrrrr.

Abhijeet (angry)- firse?

Purvi start laughing & said – ok ok Abhijeet. Ab thik hai?

Abhijeet come close to her & said- bilkul thik hai & try to kiss her.

Purvi try to protest & said- abhi nehi. Koi aa jarega.

Abhijeet (smile)- koi nehi aayega & he kiss Purvi & they share a passionate kiss.

Abhijeet start laughing to see Purvi's condition. Purvi turning red.

Afterthat AbhiVI spend that night happily.

 **The End.**

 **So Friends, tell me how it is?**

 **Take Care.**


End file.
